Currently, consumers have a variety of different options when it comes to storing their personal belongings and/or other articles. For example, consumers may use suitcases, briefcases, computer cases, beauty cases, business cases, travel bags, and a host of other types of cases. Consumers often spend considerable resources to ensure that they have suitcases which are both durable, and easy to transport. However, many consumers also put significant importance on the style and attractiveness of the suitcase as well. Accordingly, many suitcases come with decorated exteriors and interiors, which may often be utilized to distinguish the suitcases from various other brands. Such suitcases often include stylish exterior and interior trim, pockets, and other features to attract the consumer.